


Muse - The Original Story

by Eternal9697



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal9697/pseuds/Eternal9697
Summary: Sebuah kecelakaan membuat Mingyu, seorang pianis terkenal menyerah akan mimpi dan hidupnya. Wonwoo, Dewa Apollo kemudian memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Mingyu dan mengubah hidupnya.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Muse - The Original Story

**Author's Note:**

> FF ini adalah FF yang sama dengan yang pernah aku buat untuk project YMMDay di Twitter tapi dengan ending yang berbeda. Ini merupakan cerita aslinya dengan ending yang belum dimodifikasi. Apabila ada ada kesamaan cerita, memang ini cerita yang sama tapi bukan ending yang ku tulis untuk FF project sebelumnya. Harap bijak dalam mencari bacaan karena tidak semua author bisa mengikut ekspektasi pembaca. Selamat membaca ❤️

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

  
  


_“Apakah kau dengar itu? Seperti sebuah alunan dari surga.”_

_“Berlebihan. Dia hanya manusia biasa.”_

_“Tapi kau yang lebih paham, bahwa permainannya bukan permainan biasa.”_

_“Jangan menilainya terlalu berlebihan, suatu hari dia pasti akan menyerah.”_

_“Apollo, kau harus memberinya semangat dan memberkatinya. Aku tahu kau mengaguminya. Akuilah.”_

_“Aku tidak akan mengakuinya karena dia tidak lebih baik dariku.”_

_“Dasar, Dewa yang egois.”_

_***_

_“Kecelakaan. Dia kecelakaan dalam perjalanan menuju konser tunggalnya. Kondisinya benar-benar parah.”_

_“Ya Tuhan, kenapa itu bisa terjadi?”_

_“Sepertinya sang supir mabuk sehingga dia menyetir dalam kecepatan tinggi. Tiga orang di mobil itu meninggal dunia dan hanya dia yang selamat. Namun luka yang dideritanya cukup parah. Yang kutahu, dia mendapatkan cidera bahu kanan dan pergelangan tangan kirinya.”_

_“Apa? Kenapa? Dia itu pianis, bagaimana dia akan bermain piano jika mengalami cidera seperti itu??”_

_“Belum bisa dipastikan berapa lama kesembuhannya, namun dia masih harus menjalankan terapi dan rehabilitasi untuk cidera bahunya. Tapi bukan itu alasannya, orang yang paling dikagumi, dicintai bahkan selama ini menjadi ‘_ muse’ _-nya harus meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu.”_

_“Tidak mungkin.”_

_“Ya, namun begitulah saat ini adanya. Aku berharap dia cepat menemukan kembali hal yang menyemangatinya untuk tetap bisa bermain piano lagi seperti dulu.”_

_“Aku akan membantunya!”_

_“Tapi Apollo, itu bukan ide bagus. Kau tidak bisa berlama-lama hidup bersama manusia.”_

_“Tapi aku selalu menyukai permainan piano dan musiknya. Aku harus membuatnya menemukan semangat untuk bangkit lagi. Apapun caranya.”_

***

Aku pernah berdoa pada Tuhan, ketika aku memainkan lantunan indah itu, aku hanya akan memainkan untuknya dan berharap bahwa dia akan mendengar permainanku seumur hidupnya bahkan ketika kami menua bersama. Dia yang telah membuatku berani untuk memulai segalanya, mengajakku melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah terbayangkan akan aku lakukan sebelumnya.

Dia memilihkan karir terbaik dalam hidupku dan membuatku begitu mencintai musik. Dan dia yang menuntunku dengan sabar untuk menciptakan nada-nada indah dari satu per satu tuts hitam putih yang kutekan dengan jemari panjangku. Dia adalah alasan utamaku untuk terus menikmati permainan piano ini.

Dia seperti kobaran api yang membakar semangatku untuk terus melantunkan nada indah dari piano putih yang orang tuaku hadiahkan ketika umurku sepuluh tahun. Mereka memberikan hadiah tersebut karena melihatku begitu serius menempuh jalan kala melantunkan nada indah melalui tuts piano yang kumainkan. Dan dia, orang yang sangat kucintai begitu menyukai semua permainan yang pernah kumainkan untuknya.

Orang-orang memujiku jenius. Aku berlatih secara ototidak sejak umur tujuh tahun sampai umur sepuluh tahun. Kemudian orang tuaku mendaftarkanku pada sebuah kelas musik yang aku sangat menyukainya. Aku mengeksplorasi permainanku, membuatnya menjadi lebih hidup dan banyak orang memujiku. Menjadi seorang yang jenius di usia yang sangat muda rupanya mendatangkan banyak sekali pekerjaan. Bahkan aku sudah memiliki konser tunggalku ketika berumur tujuh belas tahun.

Hingga akhirnya, dia dan piano menjadi satu-satunya harapan hidupku. Mereka adalah satu paket lengkap yang tidak akan mungkin bisa terpisahkan. Jika salah satunya tidak ada, maka aku akan siap kehilangan yang lainnya. Permainan pianoku seperti menjadi saksi bagaimana aku mencintai dua hal ini dalam hidupku. Dia yang hidup dalam lembaran-lembaran not balok yang kutulis sebagai bentuk cintaku padanya dan musik. Dia yang kuwujudkan menjadi sebuah nada indah yang membawaku pada puncak karir tertinggi sebagai pemusik.

Tapi Tuhan berkata lain, ketika aku membuka mata, dia telah pergi dari sisiku. Aku tidak bisa memercayai, tidak ingin memercayai apa yang kudengar ketika kehilangan dua hal besar yang menjadi alasanku untuk hidup. Sejak kehilangan kedua orang tuaku akibat kecelakaan sepuluh tahun lalu pada konser tunggal piano pertamaku, kali ini aku harus kembali kehilangan orang sangat berharga. Sekaligus kehilangan harapan untuk terus bermain piano untuknya.

Aku termenung. Diam menatap langit-langit dengan pencahayaan seadanya di atas. Ingatanku rasanya bergerak tumpang tindih, masih kuingat dengan jelas ketika mobil kami menghantam ruas jalan dan oleng menabrak mobil pengaduk semen yang sedang terparkir di depan _site_ konstruksi gedung yang baru dibangun. Mobil sedan hitamku terbalik dan....

Aku tidak ingin mengingat apapun lagi. Kenapa aku harus jadi satu-satunya orang yang selamat dalam kecelakaan itu? Kenapa?

Aku berusaha menggerakkan tubuhku namun nihil. Bahuku terasa kaku dan sangat menyakitkan. Aku mengangkat tanganku pelan dan melihat perban melilit di pergelangan tangan kiriku sampai ke siku. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain merasakan air mata perlahan menetes dari sudut mataku.

Aku sudah kehilangan semua hal berharga dalam hidupku.

“Tidakkk!!!”

Teriakanku sepertinya membangunkan seseorang yang sedari tadi tidur di sofa seberang tempat tidur rawatku. Pria itu mengambil interkom dan menelepon dokter atau perawat jaga kemudian lantas bergegas menghampiriku.

“Mingyu, kau sudah sadar? Mingyu....” lirihnya. Aku bisa melihat air mata mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya. Pria itu meraih jemari kananku namun aku menepisnya.

“Kak Jihoon, jelaskan padaku apa semua ini?!” Tanyaku marah. Aku tidak melupakan semuanya namun aku masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada.

“Mingyu, tenanglah. Biarkan dokter memeriksa keadaanmu dulu ya? Kau sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama seminggu.” Jawabnya pelan. Aku menatapnya marah. Seminggu dan aku tidak terbangun. Seminggu? Oh, tidak di mana dia?

“Di mana Jeonghan?! Katakan padaku di mana Jeonghan?!” Teriakku. Aku ingin sekali bangun dan menarik kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Jihoon, produserku, namun aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Tubuhku sakit sekali.

Belum sempat Jihoon menjawab pertanyaan, aku melihat pintu kamar rawat terbuka dan beberapa perawat serta dokter memeriksa bagaimana keadaanku saat ini. Aku hanya menatap dengan penuh amarah, berusaha untuk meluapkan emosi pada semua orang. Otakku benar-benar tidak bisa diajak berpikir. Rasanya saat ini semuanya tidak berpihak padaku dan menghempaskanku begitu saja.

Jihoon keluar bersama dokter dan perawat, meninggalkanku yang saat ini kembali termenung menatap langit-langit kamar rawat. Aku tahu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh Jihoon dan aku tahu hal itu akan menyakitiku, namun aku memilih mendengarkannya. Seseorang harus membawaku pada kenyataan agar aku merasa lega telah melepaskan hal yang selama ini menjadi alasanku bertahan hidup setelah kematian kedua orang tuaku.

Jihoon masuk dengan tatapan murung. Aku sangat tidak suka jika orang lain mengasihani terlebih lagi menganggapku lemah. Aku percaya pada Jihoon, namun tatapannya kini membuatku harus membangun tembok tertinggi dalam diriku. Jihoon menjadi satu-satunya orang yang saat ini aku harapkan agar tidak mengasihaniku.

“Mingyu, terima kasih sudah bertahan walaupun kau harus koma hampir seminggu. Dokter mengatakan kau harus menjalani terapi dan rehabilitasi untuk bahu dan tanganmu. Aku tahu ini pasti berat untukmu, tapi aku akan ada di sini untuk membantumu.” Ucapnya lirih. Aku hampir tidak bisa mendengar suaranya, namun aku menajamkan pendengaranku.

“Di mana Jeonghan?” Tanyaku. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah muram, bahkan lebih muram daripada sebelumnya. Aku tahu ini pertanda buruk namun aku tetap memaksakan diri untuk mendengar langsung dari seseorang.

“Jeonghan—dia—sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, Mingyu. Kau baru saja sadarkan diri.” Jawabnya, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku paham, dia pasti tidak sanggup menjawabnya. Bagaimanapun juga itu pasti akan berat untukku maupun untuknya.

“Kak Jihoon, jujur padaku. Aku tidak suka kau melakukan ini hanya untuk menjaga perasaanku. Aku sudah hancur, jadi tidak apa jika kau ingin menghancurkanku lebih dari ini. Aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa.” Jihoon menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ya, dia pasti tidak memercayai bahwa kalimat itu bisa keluar dari mulutku.

“Mingyu, ini akan sangat berat untukmu. Aku tidak bisa membuatmu merasa lebih sedih daripada ini.” Ujar Jihoon iba. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya iba padaku, aku tidak ingin dia mengasihanku. Aku hanya perlu menerima kenyataan bahwa saat ini aku sudah kehilangan segalanya, termasuk harapanku untuk hidup.

“Kak Jihoon, aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa. Katakan padaku di mana Jeonghan, setelah itu aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Sudah cukup bagiku untuk tidak membohongi dan mengasihaniku. Aku yang akan memutuskan apakah aku mau melanjutkan hidup atau tidak.” Jihoon menatapku tak percaya. Dia tahu, aku pasti akan berkata seperti itu karena itu dia tidak memberi tahuku. Jihoon tidak akan membiarkanku melakukan hal bodoh dan tentu saja akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatku tetap hidup.

“Mingyu, Jeonghan dan Seungcheol sudah meninggal dunia. Mereka, orang yang sangat kau cintai sudah meninggal dunia dan dimakamkan lima hari yang lalu. Aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal yang bodoh setelah ini. Aku ingin kau tetap bertahan, Mingyu. Kau pantas untuk tetap hidup walaupun aku tahu itu semua berat untukmu.”

Rasanya duniaku runtuh setelah mendengar kenyataan itu. Dua matahariku meninggalkanku sendiri, untuk selamanya. Dia yang kucintai dan dia yang mencintaiku.

Rasanya aku sudah tidak sanggup untuk bertahan.

“Mingyu!! Mingyu!! Dokter, tolong dokter! Kim Mingyu tolong bertahan!!”

***

**_Satu Tahun Kemudian.._ **

****

Aku mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu depan rumahku dan berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Ini hari libur dan aku tidak ingin siapapun mengangguku. Pekerjaanku sejak hari Senin sampai Sabtu sudah kelewat banyak dan aku tidak ingin merusaknya dengan menerima tamu yang sama sekali tidak diundang.

Tapi tamu kali ini sungguh tidak tahu diri. Orang ini justru memencet bel yang sudah jelas-jelas kuberi peringatan sebelumnya. Aku benci ketika orang tidak tahu diri ini justru semakin menantang dengan kembali menekan bel berulang kali hingga aku benar-benar membuka pintu.

“Apa kau tahu bagaimana etika sopan santun ketika mengunjungi rumah orang lain?!” Tanyaku dengan nada kesal ketika akhirnya aku menyerah dan bangkit dari tempat tidurku untuk membukakan pintu.

Orang itu—seorang pria yang menurutku cukup brutal hanya menatapku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Bahkan wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sopan santun setelah dia berhasil memaksaku membuka pintu untuknya.

“Ah, maaf mengganggu....” ucapnya. Suaranya berat namun merdu. Aku menatap wajahnya lamat-lamat dan berusaha memerhatikan satu per satu elemen yang melekat pada wajahnya. Bisa dikatakan wajahnya sangat sempurna. Seperti Dewa.

“Ya, kau sudah menganggu waktu istirahatku.” Jawabku kesal. Dia kemudian tersenyum. Aku bisa melihat senyuman itu begitu manis dan cukup menyihirku untuk sedikit terpana melihat wajahnya yang begitu rupawan.

“Errgh—aku melihat iklan, katanya kau butuh teman serumah.” Jawabnya singkat. Aku mengangkat sebelah alis. Aku memang butuh teman serumah saat ini, namun aku tidak ingat aku pernah memasang iklan. Dia berdeham.

“Tidakkah kau mengijinkanku masuk terlebih dahulu?” Tanyanya. Aku kemudian mengerjap, tersadar dari lamunanku. Bisa-bisanya saat ini aku malah sempat melamun. Aku menggeser tubuhku dari depan pintu dan mempersilakannya masuk.

“Silakan duduk.” Ucapku ketika dia akhirnya masuk ke ruang tamu. Matanya dengan sangat jelas mengamati seisi rumahku, menatap satu per satu barang yang ada di sana hingga tatapannya terkunci pada satu tempat paling pojok. _Grand_ piano putih milikku yang sudah kututup dengan kain beludru warna abu-abu.

“Ehm.” Aku berdeham. Dia kemudian sadar dari lamunannya dan duduk di sofa. Aku ikut mendudukkan diriku di sofa yang berseberangan dengannya.

“Kau bilang melihat iklan karena aku mencari teman serumah?” Tanyaku membuka pembicaraan. Dia mengangguk.

“Tapi seingatku, aku tidak pernah memasang iklan di mana-mana.” Lanjutku. Dia terkejut namun kemudian tersenyum. Pria itu kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkan sebuah selebaran padaku.

Aku menatap selebaran itu bingung. Sejak kapan? Ini tahun berapa sebenarnya sampai aku harus mencari teman serumah lewat iklan selebaran?

“Aku menemukan itu.” Katanya. “Aku menemukannya di depan kantormu, studio musik milik Lee Jihoon.” Lanjutnya. Bagaimana dia tahu bahwa studio musik Kak Jihoon adalah kantorku?

“Ehm. Baiklah. Aku tidak ingat kapan aku membuat selebaran tapi aku memang butuh teman satu rumah. Aku merasa rumah ini sangat besar untuk kutinggali sendiri.” Kataku. Dia kembali mengamati rumahku dan mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya dia mengerti, sulit untuk tinggal sendirian dirumah yang begitu besar.

“Kim Mingyu.” katanya samar. Aku menoleh dan menatapnya bingung. “Namamu Kim Mingyu, kan?” Ulangnya.

“Itu nama lamaku. Namaku sekarang Lee Mingyu.” Jawabku. Dia menatapku bingung. Sejak setahun yang lalu, aku mengganti namaku dari yang sebelumnya “Kim Mingyu” menjadi “Lee Mingyu”. Aku hanya mengganti nama keluarga karena orang tua Jihoon saat itu mengangkatku menjadi anak mereka dan memintaku untuk menggunakan nama keluarga mereka. Sampai tiga bulan yang lalu, aku tinggal dengan Jihoon di rumah ini. Namun Jihoon kemudian pindah ke sebuah apartemen yang tidak jauh dari studionya dan tinggal bersama pacarnya, Kwon Soonyoung.

“Ah... Lee Mingyu. Kenalkan, aku Jeon Wonwoo.” Katanya sambil memperkenalkan diri. Aku mengangguk. Wajahnya begitu asing, seperti bukan orang asli sini. “Aku seorang penulis. Saat ini aku butuh tempat tinggal sementara dan aku sedang mencari rumah yang tidak jauh dari kantor penerbitan. Kebetulan sekali aku tidak sengaja melihat selebaran ini dan ternyata rumahmu tidak jauh dari kantorku.” Lanjutnya. Aku mengerutkan kening, berusaha mencerna dan memercayai informasi darinya. Namun sepertinya dia bisa membaca keraguanku. Pria bernama Wonwoo itu kemudian tersenyum.

“Ini tanda pengenal dan identitasku di perusahaan.” Aku bisa membaca nama perusahaan yang menaungi Wonwoo, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Aku cukup percaya karena dia cukup meyakinkan.

“Baiklah. Aku percaya.” Ucapku. Dia tersenyum dan mengambil kembali identitasnya. Aku kemudian menatapnya lekat-lekat.

“Baiklah, aku bisa menerimamu untuk tinggal di sini. Aku tidak akan mengajukan syarat yang berat untukmu. Ruanganmu ada di lantai dua karena seluruh lantai satu adalah milikku. Oh iya, jangan pernah sekalipun membuka pintu yang bersebrangan dengan kamarku dan kamarmu. Jangan pernah menyentuh barang yang ada di lemari ruang kerja di atas. Kau bisa menggunakan ruang kerjaku untuk menulis, tapi jangan pernah membuka lemarinya. Oh dan terakhir, jangan pernah menyentuh piano itu.” Tunjukku. Dia menatapku heran namun urung bertanya. Mungkin dia takut mengganggu privasiku.

“Baiklah.” Jawabnya singkat.

“Aku akan menuliskan perjanjiannya untukmu. Kau bisa mulai tinggal di sini besok. Masalah berapa sewa yang harus kau bayar, besok akan aku sampaikan semua pada lembar kontrak tinggalmu disini. Sekarang kau boleh pergi karena aku masih harus melanjutkan istirahatku yang tertunda gara-gara kehadiranmu.” Ucapku sambil menutup pertemuan kami. Dia menatapku bingung dan kesal karena aku terang-terangan mengusirnya, namun Wonwoo tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia bangkit dari kursi kemudian pamit dari hadapanku.

“Sampai bertemu besok, Mingyu.” Pamitnya untuk terakhir kali. Aku mengangguk.

“Sampai bertemu besok, Wonwoo.”

***

_“Kau yakin ini bukan keputusan yang gegabah, Apollo?” Artemis, yang sedari awal sudah tidak menyukai niatanku untuk mendekati manusia itu melirik tidak senang. Dia tahu, motifku tidaklah murni. Namun aku hanya ingin dia kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu, manusia dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu karena musik yang begitu dia cintai._

_“Aku sudah lama memikirkannya, Artemis. Itu adalah tujuan hidup yang sebenarnya untuknya. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan itu begitu saja. Aku yang akan membantunya, aku akan mengembalikan jalannya.” Jawabku dengan tatapan kesal. Artemis, adik kandungku selalu saja ikut campur dalam kesenanganku. Aku tidak butuh digurui olehnya. Aku tahu apa yang kulakuan dan aku tahu itu yang terbaik._

_“Kau hanya akan membuka luka lamanya, Apollo. Setahun berlalu, itu sudah menjadi mimpi terburuk baginya. Kau tidak boleh membiarkannya terluka lebih dalam lagi.” Ujar Artemis geram. Keputusanku yang selalu seenaknya selalu membuat Artemis marah dan membenciku. Namun tetap saja darah lebih kental dari air. Artemis tetap akan memihak dan menyelamatkanku dari bahaya ketika semua itu terjadi._

_“Artemis, aku berjanji padamu, aku tidak akan melukainya, aku akan menjaganya dan apabila aku menyakitinya, kau sendiri yang akan membunuhku. Kau bisa pegang janjiku karena aku akan selalu menepatinya.” Ucapku. Artemis menghela nafas panjang. Dia memang selalu mempercayai kata-kataku walaupun menurutnya tidak masuk akal. Namun bagi Artemis, janji seorang Apollo adalah hal yang mutlak walaupun harus mengorbankan hidupnya._

_“Baiklah, Apollo. Kau sendiri yang harus menanggung resikonya. Jangan sampai Olympus dan Zeus mengetahui ini. Kembalilah jika saatnya tiba. Dan yang paling penting, jangan terburu-buru. Mereka yang sudah membuang mimpinya adalah mereka yang paling dekat dengan kematian. Jangan sampai dia mati karenamu, Apollo.” Ucap Artemis sungguh-sungguh. Aku tersenyum padanya dan memeluk adikku._

_“Terima kasih. Aku akan selalu mengingat kata-katamu, adikku.”_

_***_

Sudah enam bulan, pria itu—Jeon Wonwoo tinggal bersamaku. Hidup kami berjalan normal seperti aku yang tetap bekerja di studio milik Jihoon dan Wonwoo..., jujur aku bingung dengan apa yang dia kerjakan. Wonwoo memenuhi janjinya untuk tidak menyentuh apapun yang kularang dalam kontrak tinggal di rumahku yang sudah ditandatangani sebelumnya. Aku senang Wonwoo adalah orang yang kooperatif.

Kami membagi tugas rumah dengan baik seperti jika aku memasak untuknya, dia akan mencucikan baju untukku. Jadwal membersihkan rumah pun kami lakukan bergantian. Yang aku senangi dari Wonwoo adalah dia tidak pernah mengganggu urusan pribadiku namun menjadi pendengar yang baik ketika aku butuh. Terlebih jika mimpi buruk itu datang lagi. Wonwoo menenangkanku namun tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Dia hanya menyodorkan segelas air putih hangat dan membiarkanku meminumnya dalam diam.

Namun malam ini, dia melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal yang tanpa kusangka akan dilakukannya. Ketika aku pulang karena aku kebetulan lembur malam itu, aku melihatnya duduk sambil memainkan piano yang sudah lama tidak kusentuh. Barang yang tidak akan pernah lagi aku sentuh semenjak kecelakaan satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Tapi Wonwoo, dia dengan lancang memainkannya.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?!” Tanyaku kasar sambil menarik lengan Wonwoo, menjauh dari piano putih milikku.

“Mingyu—“

“Sudah kukatakan kau tidak boleh menyentuh piano ini! Ada atau tidak ada aku, kau tidak berhak menyentuhnya! Apalagi sampai memainkannya!” Hardikku. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, mendengar bentakanku. Tanganku bergetar hebat, bahuku rasanya nyeri. Suara denting piano mengingatkanku akan hari itu. Membawa kilas balik yang memilukan ketika aku kehilangan orang-orang yang kucintai.

“Aku hanya ingin merawatnya Mingyu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan piano ini diam saja di sudut ruangan.” Jawabnya pelan. Namun aku tidak mau mendengarkan apapun alasannya. Aku terlalu marah padanya.

“Kau pikir kau siapa?! Aku membiarkan piano ini karena tidak ada yang mau mengambilnya! Piano ini kutukan dalam hidupku!” Teriakku. Dadaku rasanya sesak. Bayang-bayang orang yang kucintai tumpang tindih dalam ingatanku ketika aku menatap piano putih itu. Kilas balik itu tidak mau pergi. Tapi Wonwoo hanya berdiri di sana, menatapku bingung. Matanya memancarkan aura ketakutan karena kemarahanku. Dia yang telah membangkitkan kenangan burukku.

“Mingyu....” lirihnya. Aku tidak peduli. Aku menatapnya dengan penuh amarah.

Aku menutup piano dan membanting kursinya dengan kasar. Mendengar bunyi permainan piano hanya membuka luka lamaku. Aku berjalan ke kamarku, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang saat itu menatapku sedih. Aku tidak peduli karena semuanya begitu menyakitkan. Aku ingin kembali pada masa di mana aku sama sekali tidak pernah memainkan piano seumur hidupku.

Dengan begitu, aku tidak akan pernah kehilangan siapa-siapa dan tidak akan hidup dalam kesendirian seperti ini.

Aku benci diriku, aku benci masa laluku.

***

**_“Mingyu, apa kau tahu kau seperti Dewa Apollo?” Tanya anak laki-laki kecil berambut keemasan. Kulitnya putih pucat namun wajahnya sangat menawan. Dia muncul di rumahku bersama teman dekatnya, seorang anak laki-laki kecil berambut hitam dan memiliki bulu mata yang panjang serta lesung pipi ketika dia tersenyum. Keduanya duduk bersila, memerhatikanku yang sedang sibuk menghafal not balok yang baru saja dibelikan ayahku. Keduanya memandangiku yang serius membaca not balok tersebut dan memainkannya pada piano baruku, hadiah ulang tahun dari orang tuaku._ **

****

**_“Dewa Apollo? Bagaimana aku bisa seperti Dewa Apollo, Jeonghan?” Tanyaku padanya. Jeonghan, nama anak berambut keemasan itu, tersenyum. Dia kemudian bangkit dan duduk di sebelahku, memencet beberapa tuts piano dengan jari kecil panjangnya. Aku memperhatikan permainannya._ **

****

**_“Kau tahu, Dewa Apollo adalah Dewa Seni dan Musik. Permainan musiknya bisa menggetarkan Olympus. Semua Dewa memuji permainan harpa-nya. Dia jenius sepertimu.” Jawab Jeonghan tersenyum. “Benarkan, Seungcheol?” Kemudian anak laki-laki itu bertanya pada anak laki-laki satunya, Seungcheol, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Seungcheol._ **

****

**_“Kami berdua sangat menyukai permainanmu, Mingyu. Aku dan Jeonghan bahkan mendaftar kelas musik untuk dapat bermain piano bersamamu. Suatu hari, kita juga bisa mengadakan konser bersama.” Katanya. Aku memandang kedua anak laki-laki itu dan tersenyum canggung. Apakah mereka memujiku?_ **

****

**_“Mingyu, kata ibuku kau sangat berbakat. Kami ingin mendukungmu dan menjadi pemain piano terkenal bersamamu.” Ucap Jeonghan. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Senyuman Jeonghan dan Seungcheol saat itu benar-benar memberiku semangat baru. Aku mendapatkan kepercayaan diri untuk memulai karirku menjadi seorang pemain piano cilik dan berjanji suatu hari nanti, kami bertiga akan menggelar konser tunggal kami bersama._ **

****

****

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

****

****

**_“Mingyu... Seungcheol... Seungcheol....” anak laki-laki berumur tiga belas tahun itu terisak. Matanya bengkak seperti habis menangis seharian walaupun nyatanya dia memang sedang menangis. Aku menghampiri dan memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat karena menangis. Dia balas memelukku erat dan terisak hebat. Tangisnya membuatku pilu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi tangisnya cukup membuatku tahu bahwa hal yang amat buruk baru saja terjadi._ **

****

**_“Jeonghan, aku di sini. Ada aku di sini. Ceritakan pelan-pelan.” Pintaku. Jeonghan memelukku semakin erat, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Anak laki-laki itu menarik nafas panjang._ **

****

**_“Orang tua Seungcheol menghajarnya habis-habisan karena tidak suka Seungcheol bermain piano bersama kita... hiks....” Isaknya di tengah cerita. Aku tertegun dan menelan ludah. Seungcheol selama ini memang bermain piano diam-diam bersama kami, namun aku tidak tahu itu karena orang tuanya yang tidak menyukai Seungcheol bermain piano._ **

****

**_“Bagaimana keadaan Seungcheol saat ini, Han? Dia... baik-baik saja, kan?” Diakhir kalimatku, Jeonghan terisak hebat. Nafasnya menjadi sesak. Aku berusaha menenangkan dengan mengusap lembut punggungnya. Dia memelukku semakin erat._ **

****

**_“Tangannya... ayahnya menginjak tangan Seungcheol dan itu merusak saraf tangannya. Dia... dia tidak akan bisa bermain piano lagi....” Isakan Jeonghan semakin keras, sekeras dia memeluk tubuhku saat ini. Dari Jeonghan aku tahu bahwa Seungcheol saat ini terluka parah dan sedang dirawat di rumah sakit._ **

****

**_Seungcheol kehilangan satu-satunya harapan untuk bermain piano bersama kami. Aku dan Jeonghan berpelukan erat, saling menguatkan dan berjanji akan mempersembahkan permainan piano terbaik kami untuk Seungcheol._ **

****

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

****

****

**_Hari ini aku melihat sebuah mimpi buruk yang menghancurkan mimpi seseorang lagi. Aku melihat keenam laki-laki nyaris mematahkan tangan Jeonghan dan menghantamnya berkali-kali dengan kayu. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan pada Jeonghan untuk tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan siapapun yang mengakibatkannya harus memiliki banyak musuh._ **

****

**_Kali ini, lagi-lagi seseorang harus kehilangan masa depannya untuk menjadi seorang pianis. Aku sudah terlambat ketika seorang pria besar menghantam bahu Jeonghan dengan balok kayu besar dan beberapa anak lainnya menghancurkan tangannya dengan memukul menggunakan kayu bulat yang sedari awal sudah mereka bawa. Aku tahu kelompok ini dan aku tahu Jeonghan pernah mencari masalah dengan mereka karena mengatai Jeonghan banci. Siapa sangka mereka begitu brutal dan kejam, merenggut satu-satunya hal berharga dalam hidupnya, menghancurkan mimpinya untuk berada di panggung konser tunggalnya nanti sebagai pianis._ **

****

**_Aku berlari dan menghajar satu per satu kelompok itu hingga akhirnya aku melihat tubuh Jeonghan rebah dan tak sadarkan diri. Mereka nyaris saja mengeroyokku jika saja Seungcheol tidak datang dengan membawa beberapa orang polisi dan petugas keamanan dari sekolah._ **

****

**_Setelah itu Jeonghan diopname selama dua minggu. Namun, di usianya yang kelima belas, Jeonghan harus kehilangan mimpinya untuk bermain piano. Cidera bahu dan tangan membuatnya tidak bisa lagi memainkan satu-satunya alat musik yang dia cintai melebihi dirinya sendiri._ **

****

**_“Mingyu, berjanjilah padaku,” dia meraih tanganku dan berusaha tersenyum tegar walaupun air mata sudah mengalir deras di pipinya. “Berjanjilah padaku dan Seungcheol bahwa kau akan selalu bertahan, memainkan piano untuk kami. Kami... aku dan Seungcheol sudah kehilangan mimpi ini dan kami ingin kau melanjutkannya. Berjanjilah Mingyu, demi aku dan Seungcheol bahwa kau akan mewujudkan cita-cita kita.” pintanya. Jeonghan terisak dan matanya bengkak. Seungcheol mengelus punggungnya pelan, memberikan kekuatan pada Jeonghan agar dapat menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa dia harus kehilangan mimpinya._ **

****

**_“Aku berjanji, aku akan terus bermain untuk kalian. Aku berjanji, aku akan mewujudkan semua mimpi kita dan menjadi pianis. Untukku, untukmu dan untuk Seungcheol.”_ **

****

***

Mingyu terbangun dengan sesak nafas hebat di dadanya, nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan wajah yang basah karena air mata. Matanya terasa bengkak dan panas. Mimpi tentang masa lalu dan dua sahabatnya kembali menghantui. Mingyu mencengkram dada, rasanya begitu menyakitkan dan menyesakkan. Pria itu berusaha meraih sesuatu dari nakas namun pandangannya mengabur karena air mata membuatnya menyenggol gelas hingga berakhir memecahkannya.

Wonwoo dengan sangat panik bergegas turun setelah mendengar suara pecahan dari kamar Mingyu. Semakin panik, lantas dia menyiapkan air hangat karena meyakini Mingyu sedang mimpi buruk. Dan firasat Wonwoo benar, Mingyu sedang meringkuk dengan tubuh bergetar hebat di atas kasur. Mulutnya tidak berhenti meracau sambil terisak, keadaannya benar-benar sangat kacau. Wonwoo tahu, Mingyu mendapatkan serangan panik karena mimpi buruknya.

“Mingyu... Mingyu... tenanglah. Tenanglah Mingyu, ada aku di sini.” Ucap Wonwoo menenangkan sambil membawa tubuh gemetar Mingyu dalam pelukannya. Nafas Mingyu begitu memburu, tak teratur dan terlihat dia begitu kesulitan untuk mengambil nafas. Wonwoo mengambil sesuatu dari nakas Mingyu—alat bantu pernafasan—dan membantu menghirupkannya pada Mingyu. Beberapa kali Wonwoo mengulangi hingga Mingyu akhirnya menjadi lebih tenang dan bernafas lebih teratur. Wonwoo baru saja menyelamatkannya dari kematian.

“Mingyu, tunggu sebentar... Aku akan mengambilkan air hangat untukmu minum.” Ucap Wonwoo, berusaha bangkit dari duduk namun Mingyu menahannya. Pria itu menggeleng dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon agar Wonwoo tidak meningalkannya.

“Baiklah. Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana. Ayo berbaring lagi. Aku ada di sini. Biar aku bersihkan tubuhmu dengan air hangat.” Mingyu menurut dan berbaring diatas kasurnya. Wonwoo memerah handuk kecil yang sudah direndamnya dengan air hangat dan menyeka wajah, leher serta tubuh bagian atas Mingyu yang penuh dengan keringat. Piyamanya basah akibat keringat dan air mata yang Wonwoo tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak ditumpahkan oleh Mingyu. Wonwoo mengambil baju ganti dari lemari Mingyu dan mengganti pakaian basahnya dengan pakaian baru.

Ketika Wonwoo akan bangkit lagi untuk membawa pakaian kotor Mingyu dan handuk basah ke dapur, Mingyu menahannya lagi. Pria itu benar-benar tidak ingin ditinggalkan sendirian. Dia takut, takut hidup lagi dalam kesendirian dan keputusasaan.

“Mingyu, sebentar saja. Aku harus meletakkan semua ini dan membersihkan pecahan gelas di kamarmu. Aku tidak ingin ketika terbangun, kau malah menginjak pecahan gelas itu.” Jelas Wonwoo. Mingyu masih berusaha menahannya. “Ayolah Mingyu, hanya sebentar. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Setelah itu aku akan kembali lagi untuk menemanimu. Aku berjanji akan menemanimu sampai kau benar-benar terlelap lagi.” Wonwoo tersenyum dan melepaskan cengkraman Mingyu perlahan. Pria itu kemudian membersihkan pecahan gelas di kamar Mingyu dan membawa semuanya ke dapur. Wonwoo kembali dengan membawa sapu dan penyedot debu untuk memastikan bahwa pecahan kaca dari gelas yang dijatuhkan Mingyu benar-benar bersih. Mingyu memerhatikannya dengan seksama seolah tidak ingin Wonwoo hilang dari pandangan dan meninggalkannya.

“Mingyu, minumlah. Ini air hangat. Minumlah bersama obatmu.” Perintah Wonwoo. Mingyu mengangguk dan meminum obatnya kemudian menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan memelas.

“Wonwoo... temani aku ya? Malam ini saja, tolong izinkan aku memelukmu sampai tertidur. Aku mohon.” Lirih Mingyu. Air mata menetes lagi dari pipinya. Sesak di dada dan kesedihannya masih belum hilang juga, dia butuh seseorang untuk menjaganya saat ini. Agar dapat melupakan sedikit rasa sakitnya, agar dia tidak merasakan mimpi buruk itu datang untuk menguasainya.

“Baiklah. Aku akan memenuhi keinginanmu. Ayo kita tidur lagi.” Ajak Wonwoo. Mingyu mendekap tubuh kurus Wonwoo dalam pelukan hangatnya dan keduanya terlelap hingga fajar menjemput.

***

Entah sejak kapan semua dimulai, namun Mingyu dan Wonwoo menjadi semakin dekat. Keduanya yang begitu canggung saat awal bertemu, saat ini menjadi lebih baik. Wonwoo lebih banyak berbincang dengan Mingyu, makan dan bahkan menghabiskan waktu di akhir pekan bersama. Perubahan itu juga membuat suasana hati Mingyu yang tadinya dingin menjadi lebih hangat, wajahnya yang sebelumnya murung menjadi lebih banyak tersenyum. Jihoon dan Soonyoung bahkan menyukai perubahan positif dalam diri Mingyu dan semua itu dia lakukan karena Wonwoo di sisinya.

“Mingyu, masih pagi sudah senyum-senyum sendiri, sedang memikirkan apa?” Tanya Wonwoo yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua menuju dapur. Mingyu saat itu sedang memasak makanan untuk keduanya, tersenyum ketika melihat sosok Wonwoo muncul di dapur.

“Kau sudah bangun?” Tanya Mingyu ceria. Senyumnya sumringah, begitu senang melihat kehadiran Wonwoo.

“Aku sudah bangun dari tadi untuk merapikan _deadline_ -ku. Novelku sebentar lagi selesai. Namun ada beberapa hal yang perlu aku tambahkan karena isi ceritanya terlalu biasa.” Jawab Wonwoo. Mingyu mengangguk. Biasanya Jihoon akan memintanya bekerja di hari sabtu, namun sudah sebulan ini Jihoon mengubah jadwal kerjanya menjadi hari senin sampai jumat saja.

“Duduklah. Aku sudah membuatkan _sandwich_ untuk sarapan.” Pinta Mingyu. Wonwoo menurut. Dia duduk di meja makan sambil mengamati Mingyu yang sibuk dengan masakannya.

“Mingyu, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu, tentang masa lalumu?” Tanya Wonwoo hati-hati. Mingyu menghentikan kegiatannya dan termenung sebentar. Sudah hampir sembilan bulan tinggal bersama Wonwoo, namun Mingyu tidak pernah menceritakan sedikitpun pada Wonwoo mengapa dia mengalami mimpi buruk dan serangan panik. Mingyu rasa, inilah saatnya. Wonwoo berhak tahu karena selama ini telah banyak membantunya. Akhir-akhir ini Mingyu bahkan tidak perlu mengonsumsi obat tidur karena dia dan Wonwoo akan saling bercerita sampai Mingyu akhirnya terlelap, entah itu Mingyu terlelap dipangkuan atau tidur sambil memeluk Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hadir untuk menyembuhkan Mingyu, Wonwoo hadir untuk membuat Mingyu berdamai dengan masa lalu.

Mingyu mematikan kompor dan duduk di seberang Wonwoo, matanya menatap lurus pada Wonwoo. Atmosfer saat itu begitu menyesakkan karena Mingyu harus membuka luka lamanya lagi. Siap tidak siap dia harus melakukannya karena bisa saja saat ini Wonwoo adalah orang yang tepat untuk membantunya sembuh dari luka masa lalu.

Mingyu menceritakan semuanya pada Wonwoo, tentang masa kecil, tentang bakat bermain piano, tentang kedua sahabatnya dan tentang bagaimana dia kehilangan semua orang yang dia cintai. Wonwoo mendengarkan dengan seksama dan mengajak Mingyu pindah duduk ke sofa ruang tengah, memeluk dan menenangkan tangisan Mingyu yang terdengar begitu pilu. Mingyu menangis sampai terisak hebat dan dadanya sesak, namun ada Wonwoo di sana yang memeluk dan menenangkannya. Wonwoo dengan sabar mengelus punggung Mingyu dan membisikkan kata-kata _“Tenanglah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya sudah berlalu”_ pada Mingyu hingga membuat pria itu tenang.

“Wonwoo, menjadi pianis adalah mimpiku. Tapi itu bukan sekedar mimpiku saja. Itu juga mimpi Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya sendirian, Wonwoo. Mereka alasan aku menulis semua musik yang aku mainkan, mereka adalah _muse._ Tanpa merasakan _muse_ itu sendiri, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hidupku dengan terus bermain piano.” Jelasnya. Wonwoo mengangguk, mengelus pelan rambut Mingyu dalam pelukannya. Kaosnya sudah basah karena air mata Mingyu, namun Wonwoo juga bisa merasakan kesedihannya. Jeonghan dan Seungcheol benar-benar sangat berharga untuk Mingyu.

“Mingyu, apakah kau yakin akan berhenti begitu saja? Jeonghan dan Seungcheol pasti tidak menginginkan itu, Mingyu. Dia pasti lebih menginginkan kau tetap meneruskan mimpimu, mimpi mereka.” Ucap Wonwoo. Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Wonwoo.

“Wonwoo, bahuku dan tanganku cidera berat karena kecelakaan itu. Aku belum pernah mencoba bermain piano lagi. Aku terlalu takut menyentuhnya. Dan mendengar denting piano membuatku tidak terkendali, aku seperti kembali pada mimpi buruk ke hari kecelakaan ketika aku mendengar suara permainan piano. Aku takut Wonwoo.” Isaknya. Nafas Mingyu menjadi tidak teratur lagi. Aku kembali memeluk untuk menenangkannya.

“Tenanglah... tenanglah. Aku di sini, kau tidak sendiri.” Lirih Wonwoo. Mingyu memeluknya erat.

“Sejujurnya, aku—aku ingin mencoba lagi. Aku ingin lepas dari mimpi buruk ini, Wonwoo. Tapi aku tidak mau merasa bersalah atas kematian Jeonghan dan Seungcheol. Mereka mati dalam perjalanan menuju konser tunggalku.” Isaknya. Wonwoo mengangguk dan mengelus punggungnya pelan. Menenangkan Mingyu tanpa sepatah katapun terucap dari bibirnya.

“Mingyu, semua itu sudah diatur Tuhan. Semua itu bukan salahmu. Jeonghan dan Seungcheol juga pastinya tidak mau kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Mereka ingin kau bangkit lagi, Mingyu. Sekarang saatnya kau kembali mewujudkan mimpimu dan mimpi mereka. Aku akan ada di sini jika kau membutuhkanku. Aku akan mendukungmu. Aku akan membantumu.” Ucap Wonwoo. Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Wonwoo, mencari ketulusan di sana. Dia ingin bangkit lagi, Mingyu ingin mencoba lagi. Dan mungkin, sekaranglah saatnya.

“Wonwoo, tolong bantu aku. Tolong bantu aku untuk memulai sekali lagi. Bantu aku Wonwoo. Bantu aku.” Pinta Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk dan tersenyum kemudian memeluk pria besar itu.

Keduanya berpelukan lama seolah saling memberikan energi untuk saling menyembuhkan, saling mendukung satu sama lain. Dari Wonwoo untuk Mingyu.

***

Jihoon terpana ketika dia melihat Mingyu duduk dibalik piano putih itu lagi. Matanya seakan tak memercayai bahwa Mingyu akan kembali menjemput mimpinya. Hampir dua tahun yang lalu, Mingyu pernah bersumpah bahwa dia tidak akan pernah menyentuh piano lagi, terlebih setelah kematian dua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Bahkan suara Jihoon untuk tetap mendukungnya pun tak sampai ke hatinya.

Jihoon tertegun melihat tatapan Mingyu pada Wonwoo. Tatapan yang sama yang pernah dilihat Jihoon pada Mingyu untuk Jeonghan. Mingyu yang mencintai Jeonghan namun tidak pernah ingin merebutnya dari Seungcheol. Dari sini Jihoon kemudian menyadari, Mingyu sudah menemukan _muse_ -nya kembali.

Permainan piano Mingyu memang tidak sama lagi seperti dulu. Namun kali ini ada emosi yang kuat di dalamnya. Permainannya semakin dalam, menyenangkan namun secara bersamaan terdengar sedih. Permainan itu seolah menceritakan perjalanan hidup Mingyu, apa yang dialami dan apa yang dilaluinya. Permainan ini juga seperti kesepakatan damai dengan masa lalu. Mingyu menjadikan Wonwoo sebagai masa depannya, alasannya untuk terus bertahan dan memainkan piano lagi.

Berita kembalinya Mingyu sudah menyebar seantero negeri. Banyak yang menantikan pria itu kembali mengadakan konser, melantunkan nada indah lewat tuts pianonya. Wonwoo selalu ada di sana, ketika Mingyu pertama kali memainkan pianonya setelah dua tahun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dunianya, abai pada hadiah pemberian orang tuanya. Wonwoo memerhatikan perkembangan Mingyu, memuji permainan pianonya dan juga menjadi tempat Mingyu bersandar ketika laki-laki itu mengingat kembali hari kecelakaannya. Wonwoo akan selalu ada di sana untuk memeluk dan menenangkannya.

Wonwoo menjadi alasan Mingyu untuk tetap bertahan dan melanjutkan hidupnya. Menggapai kembali mimpi dan menjadikan Wonwoo pusat dunianya.

Mingyu jatuh cinta pada Wonwoo yang telah membantu menyembuhkan dari rasa sakit akan masa lalu. Wonwoo memberikan nyawa baru dalam hidup dan permainan piano Mingyu, membuatnya menjadi versi terbaik Mingyu.

“Mingyu, kau harus mempersiapkan diri untuk konser kembalinya dirimu sebagai pianis.” Ucap Wonwoo ketika Mingyu baru saja memainkan lagu barunya. Lagu baru yang ditulis Mingyu hanya untuk Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengusap dan memijit pelan bahu Mingyu. Dia tahu kadang pria itu masih merasakan sakitnya dan Wonwoo selalu ada untuk meredakan rasa sakit itu.

Mingyu berbalik dan menghadap Wonwoo yang saat ini posisinya berdiri sementara Mingyu duduk di bangkunya. Mingyu melingkarkan lengan di pinggang Wonwoo, merebahkan kepalanya di perut dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Wonwoo. Sungguh membuatnya tenang dan bahagia.

“Wonwoo, bisakah selamanya kita seperti ini?” Tanya Mingyu pelan. Tiba-tiba, bayangan akan sakitnya ditinggalkan menghantui pikiran Mingyu. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Wonwoo. Namun Wonwoo hanya diam dan menambah kekhawatiran dalam hati Mingyu.

“Selamanya seperti apa, Mingyu? Apakah dengan aku terus mendampingimu untuk bermusik seperti ini?” Tanyanya. Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya sementara Wonwoo mengelus pelan puncak kepala Mingyu.

“Aku ingin menjadi pasangan hidupmu, Wonwoo. Aku pernah kehilangan orang yang sangat aku cintai sekali, aku tidak ingin kehilangan untuk yang kedua kali.” Hening sejenak meliputi keduanya. Wonwoo menarik nafas panjang. Dia tidak yakin bagaimana perasaannya pada Mingyu namun yang Wonwoo tahu, dia ingin mengembalikan semangat Mingyu dan meraih kembali mimpinya.

“Apakah kau jatuh cinta padaku?” Tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Wonwoo. Wonwoo balas menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Ada pancaran mata yang menggantungkan asa padanya, namun Wonwoo sudah tahu jawabannya tanpa perlu Mingyu menjawab.

“Aku mencintaimu, Wonwoo. Entah waktu kita terlalu cepat, tapi aku mencintaimu.” Ucap Mingyu dengan penuh keyakinan.

“Kau harus istirahat dulu, Mingyu, setelah itu kita berlatih lagi.” hanya itu jawaban Wonwoo yang kemudian membawa kekecewaan di hati Mingyu.

***

Dalam hampir tiga tahun hiatus dari gemerlap panggung, Mingyu memulai konser pertama. Sebuah konser persembahan akan kembalinya Mingyu dalam eksistensi bermain piano. Dia merindukan sorot lampu panggung yang hanya tertuju untuknya, menekan tuts piano dengan penuh perasaan, terlebih saat ini ada Wonwoo yang mendukung dan menyertainya. Kehadiran Wonwoo membawa nyawa baru dalam permainan pianonya, membuat orang-orang yang tadinya sudah kagum, menjadi semakin kagum padanya.

_“Permainan Mingyu sangat luar biasa.”_

_“Kukira setelah dia meninggalkan panggung, permainannya tidak akan lebih hebat. Ternyata dia memang berbakat.”_

_“Mingyu memang sangat bertalenta. Aku tidak menyesal membayar uang jutaan untuk menontonnya dari dekat. Sungguh permainan yang memukau.”_

Sorak-sorai dan riuh rendah orang-orang menjadi latar yang sangat mengharukan untuk kembalinya Mingyu ke dunia musik. Sejauh ini yang diterimanya hanya komentar positif dan itu cukup membuat Mingyu menjadi lebih semangat untuk terus memainkan piano yang sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya. Dia tidak menyesal telah terjatuh dan memulai kembali, bangkit untuk sekali lagi menemukan dunianya yang hilang. Walaupun kali ini tanpa Jeonghan dan Seungcheol.

“Selamat atas kembalinya dirimu, Mingyu. Aku senang kau tampil lebih baik daripada sebelumnya walaupun ini kali pertama kau memainkan pianomu lagi.” Puji Jihoon ketika Mingyu kembali ke belakang panggung. Di sana terlihat Wonwoo membawa sebuket mawar putih besar, bunga kesukaan Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum, mengabaikan Jihoon dan berjalan lurus ke arah Wonwoo yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

“Lihatlah, bukannya membalas pujian sahabatnya, dia malah mengabaikanku.” Keluh Jihoon pada Soonyoung yang hanya dibalas usapan lembut di kepalanya. Mingyu tertawa.

“Iya. Terima kasih, Kak Jihoon. Tanpamu pun, mustahil aku akan berada di atas panggung lagi. Terima kasih sudah bersabar dan mendukungku.” Ucap Mingyu tulus dan tersenyum sembari memeluk buket bunganya. Jihoon memeluknya erat.

“Aku senang kau kembali. Aku senang kau menjadi dirimu lagi. Mingyu, jangan pernah menyerah ya? Aku dan Soonyoung juga Wonwoo akan selalu ada di sini untuk mendukungmu.” Lirih Jihoon. Mingyu membalas pelukan Jihoon dan meneteskan air matanya. Seharusnya semua ini dia persembahkan untuk Jeonghan dan Seungcheol, harusnya saat ini kedua orang itulah yang sedang dipeluknya. Tapi Tuhan lebih menyayangi mereka dan menjaga mereka disisi-Nya.

“Terima kasih Kak Jihoon.” Pria besar itu kemudian melepaskan pelukan dan berjalan kearah Wonwoo. Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo erat, dia tidak akan sanggup untuk melepaskan tangan itu. Tangan yang selama hampir setahun ini mendukung, memberikan semangat untuk kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Wonwoo menghidupkan kembali apa yang sudah mati dalam diri Mingyu. Wonwoo menjadi inspirasi sekaligus pendampingnya, walaupun Wonwoo belum pernah sekalipun menjawab pernyataan cinta Mingyu.

“Mingyu, kau benar-benar luar biasa. Aku tidak pernah bosan dan tidak akan bosan mendengar permainan pianomu.” Puji Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambutnya.

“Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa berdiri di sini jika tanpa dukunganmu, Wonwoo. Kau yang sedari pagi hingga malam menyemangatiku, memeluk dan mengganti air mataku dengan senyuman. Kau juga yang menjadi sosok di balik not balok yang aku tulis, menjadi nyawa baru dalam permainan pianoku. Terima kasih sudah membuatku berada di sini, menjadi orang paling bahagia hari ini.” Ucap Mingyu tulus. Pria itu kemudian memeluk Wonwoo yang seketika menjadi kaku ketika Mingyu memeluknya di depan banyak orang. Wonwoo tidak tahu reaksi apa yang harus dia berikan. Dia sering memeluk Mingyu ketika pria itu berada dititik terendah, namun dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana ketika Mingyu memeluknya.

“Mingyu, aku tidak membantu sebanyak itu, dirimu sendirilah yang menginginkan ini terwujud dan kau berhasil mewujudkannya dengan sangat luarbiasa. Terima kasih karena tidak menyerah.” Wonwoo melepas pelukan Mingyu dengan cepat, membawa sedikit kekecewaan di wajah pria itu. Jihoon bisa menangkap dengan jelas bagaimana perasaan sahabatnya saat itu dan Jihoon tahu, ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan. Mingyu begitu ahli menyembunyikan perasaannya dan Jihoon takut lama kelamaan akan melukai dirinya sendiri.

Jihoon harus mencegahnya sebelum itu terjadi dan Mingyu kehilangan sekali lagi.

***

_“Apollo, sudah waktunya kau kembali. Kau sudah terlalu banyak membuang waktu. Saatnya kau kembali sebelum akhirnya kau sendiri terjebak dan tidak bisa kembali untuk selamanya.”_

_***_

Aku terbangun lagi-lagi dengan mimpi buruk. Sudah hampir setahun aku tidak bermimpi buruk tentang kecelakaan dan konser tunggalku, namun malam ini aku mengalaminya sekali lagi. Aku tahu, mimpi kadang tak berarti sama sekali karena ini hanyalah bunga tidur. Tapi entah kenapa, perasaanku begitu gelisah. Aku tidak dapat menjelaskan perasaan seperti apa namun ini selalu berarti firasat buruk untukku.

Konser tunggalku sudah semakin dekat, tinggal beberapa hari lagi dan aku berlatih semakin intens. Terkadang, aku merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada bahuku karena terlalu lama berlatih. Dan sakit itu membawaku kembali pada kenangan tentang perginya kedua sahabatku, aku bisa sepenuhnya menghentikan permainan pianoku hari itu karena kata Jihoon, akan berbahaya kalau aku nekat dan terus bermain. Lagi, aku tiba-tiba saja menjadi tidak berguna. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Dan mungkin satu hal ini menjadi penyebab terbesarku kembali memforsir diri dan tiba-tiba merasakan firasat tak nyaman. Wonwoo tiba-tiba sibuk dan jarang pulang. Ini terjadi sejak konser terakhirku yakni konser pertama kembalinya diriku sebagai pianis. Wonwoo biasanya selalu ada di sini, memberiku semangat, memeluk ketika aku merasa tak berdaya dan kehilangan semangat, atau duduk di sebelahku yang kala itu bersemangat menciptakan nada-nada harmonis dari alunan tuts piano.

Aku larut dalam pikiran buruk bahwa Wonwoo saat ini menghindariku. Aku tahu, dia merasa tidak nyaman ketika aku yang melakukan semuanya untuknya. Memeluknya, menyanyikan lagu untuknya, secara tidak langsung mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya dengan notasi-notasi balok yang aku tulis. Semua kulakukan karena mencintainya dan aku ingin Wonwoo tahu itu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang aku cintai untuk kedua kalinya. Aku tidak ingin Wonwoo pergi dan aku sendiri lagi di sini, merasakan semua rasa sakit tanpa ada yang ingin menyembuhkannya.

Aku berjalan keluar dari kamarku ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul empat pagi. Masih terlalu pagi dan terlalu awal untukku. Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi, maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk memainkan pianoku. Ada perasaan berbeda ketika melihat piano putih yang sudah setia menemaniku bertahun-tahun. Menjadi tempatku mencurahkan semua perasaan, kesedihan dan cinta. Menjadi satu-satunya sarana untuk aku menyalurkan apa yang ada dalam hatiku tanpa seorangpun bisa menginterupsinya.

Tuts piano yang dingin menyentuh jemariku, aku menarik nafas panjang. Kali ini aku akan memainkan satu lagu yang belum pernah sekalipun kumainkan sejak aku tulis setelah pemakaman Jeonghan dan Seungcheol di rumah sakit. Itu lagu terakhir yang aku tulis namun tidak pernah kumainkan karena akan mengingatkanku pada luka, kesedihan, dan kehilangan. Mencabik-cabik jiwa ragaku dan menghempaskannya jauh ke dasar samudra yang dalam.

Alunan demi alunan menyedihkan yang begitu dalam terdengar. Jari-jariku bergetar, semua kenangan kembali terkumpul dan tumpang tindih menghantam pikiran. Dadaku rasanya sesak, lagu itu begitu menyedihkan untuk siapapun yang bisa mendengarnya. Walaupun saat ini aku hanya sendiri di sini dan aku tidak tahu Wonwoo ada di mana. Karena aku pasti tidak akan memainkan lagu sesedih ini jika ada Wonwoo.

“Mingyu....” Aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggilku pelan, namun tak kuhiraukan. Aku tetap memainkan sonata luka, menjalin satu per satu nada menyakitkan dalam detik demi detik waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk membawa pergi semua kenangan yang masih menghimpit di dada. Aku tahu, air mata sudah mengaburkan pandangan, tidak mengenali lagi sosok yang kemudian menyergapku, menghentikan permainan menyedihkan yang pagi ini kumainkan. Tubuh itu memelukku dengan erat yang baru kusadari saat ini terisak hebat. Bahkan bahuku pun sudah _sebal_ , tidak dapat merasakan sakit lagi karena ada sakit yang teramat sangat di tempat lainnya. Di hatiku.

“Mingyu! Mingyu! Dengarkan aku. Ini masih pukul empat pagi, kau harus istirahat.” Ucapnya. Tubuhnya begitu dingin karena sedikitpun aku tidak merasakan kehangatan. Pelukannya kali ini berbeda. Dia hanya ingin menghentikanku, bukan menenangkanku.

“Lepaskan aku, Wonwoo. Lepaskan.”

Dia mengeratkan pelukannya padaku, namun sekali lagi aku gagal merasakan kehangatan dari tubuhnya. Pelukan yang semakin dingin ini seperti menghujaniku dengan air es. Semua terasa berbeda ketika sudah berkali-kali dia menghindar dan tidak membalas perasaanku. Aku merasakan firasat itu, firasat bahwa dia tidak ingin sebuah hubungan yang lebih, mengakui perasaanku untuknya bahkan membalasnya. Selama ini aku hanya mencintainya sendirian tanpa sedikitpun dia membalas perasaanku. Aku selalu percaya diri dan yakin bahwa dia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama.

Semakin ke sini, dia semakin berusaha untuk menjauh dan pergi dari sisiku. Kadang aku mengambil kesimpulan yang begitu buruk bahwa dia datang hanya untuk keuntungan semata, bekerja sama dengan Jihoon untuk membuatku kembali menjadi pianis dan menghasilkan uang untuknya. Karena akhir-akhir ini Jihoon begitu keras menekanku dan tidak mau semua ini kembali gagal. Dadaku rasanya nyeri sekali.

“Mingyu....” lirihnya. Dia berhasil membuatku cukup tenang namun dengan cepat aku melepas pelukannya. Saat ini pelukan itu hanya menyakitiku dan aku tidak mau itu semakin membelenggu.

“Oh, sejak kapan kau pulang, Wonwoo?” Tanyaku dengan nada biasa, berusaha tenang. Aku bisa menunjukkan pada Wonwoo bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

“Aku sudah pulang sejak pukul dua belas namun sepertinya kau sudah tidur sangat lelap. Kemudian aku mendengar teriakanmu pukul tiga pagi dan sekarang menemukanmu di sini. Mingyu, apa yang terjadi? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku.” Pintanya. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, datar, membawa segenap luka di hatiku. Aku tidak ingin disakiti lagi. Aku harus melindungi diriku sendiri kali ini.

“Aku pikir kau tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu, Wonwoo. Ke mana saja kau belakangan ini?” Tanyaku sarkas. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Semuanya terasa begitu menyakitkan.

“Mingyu, pekerjaanku cukup banyak dan sibuk. Aku dikejar _deadline_ belakangan ini dan aku terpaksa harus menyelesaikan semuanya. Aku tahu kau bisa tanpa aku, Mingyu, karena itu aku menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku terlebih dahulu. Mingyu, aku tidak ke mana-mana. Aku selalu melihat perkembanganmu dan permainanmu.” Jawaban Wonwoo tidak memuaskanku. Dia bahkan tidak minta maaf.

“Apakah kau pelatihku? Kata-katamu seperti pelatih saja. Sudahlah Wonwoo, tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin melihat siapapun hari ini.” Ucapku dingin kemudian bangkit dan berlalu, berjalan menuju kamarku. Rasanya terlalu menyesakkan dan menyakitkan. Wonwoo bahkan mencari alasan terbaiknya untuk menghindariku, tanpa sedikitpun meminta maaf. Baiklah, aku memang tidak ada artinya dalam hidup Wonwoo. Bahkan dalam hidupnya sepertinya tidak ada aku sama sekali. Aku hanya orang asing yang berbagi tempat tinggal dengannya dan tiba-tiba menjadi beban hidupnya karena masalahku. Dia seperti berkewajiban mengurusiku padahal itu sama sekali bukan kewajibannya. Haha. Sepertinya aku yang salah, yang sudah menaruh harapan dan terus berharap lebih. Kau memang bodoh, Kim Mingyu.

Aku mengerang. Bahuku semakin menyakitiku, dadaku rasanya sesak. Aku sepertinya butuh banyak oksigen untuk bernapas saat ini. Tangan kananku mencengkram kuat dada kiriku yang rasanya semakin menyakitkan, berbanding lurus dengan nyeri yang menjalar dari bahu hingga sekujur tubuhku. Aku berusaha menggapai obat rasa sakit yang ada di nakas namun tubuhku mendadak kaku. Serangan itu tidak pernah terjadi selama hampir satu tahun dan tiba-tiba saja hari ini aku mengalaminya lagi. Sebelum tanganku menyentuh nakas, aku merasakan pandanganku kabur dan menggelap. Setelah itu, aku tidak ingat apapun lagi.

***

“Wonwoo, tolong jelaskan kenapa Mingyu jadi seperti ini!” Perintah Jihoon pada Wonwoo ketika keduanya berada di lorong rumah sakit tempat Mingyu akhirnya dirawat. Tiga jam yang lalu Wonwoo menemukannya pingsan di kamar ketika Wonwoo tidak mendengar suara Mingyu sama sekali. Pria itu mengeceknya sebentar dan menemukan Mingyu sudah tidak sadarkan diri di lantai. Wonwoo menelepon ambulans dan membawa Mingyu ke rumah sakit. Sekali lagi, Wonwoo hampir saja kehilangan Mingyu karena jika Wonwoo terlambat sedikit, nyawa Mingyu hampir tidak tertolong.

“Mingyu— Beberapa hari ini aku cukup sibuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku, Ji. Mungkin Mingyu memang butuh dukungan penuh untuk menghadapi konser tunggal yang dipersembahkannya untuk kedua sahabatnya. Pagi tadi, dia memaksakan diri bermain piano dalam keadaan lelah. Lagu yang dimainkannya juga lagu yang belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya dan aku kemudian yakin itu lagu yang dia tulis untuk kedua sahabatnya. Kami bertengkar sedikit setelah itu Mingyu kembali ke kamarnya.” Jelas Wonwoo. Jihoon berdecak dan mengacak rambutnya pelan. Ini sudah lama tidak terjadi, namun kehilangan Jeonghan dan Seungcheol masih menjadi _trigger_ yang sangat kuat untuk Mingyu. Ketika Wonwoo tidak ada di sampingnya, Mingyu tentu saja menjadi lebih sensitif dan terus berpikiran negatif.

“Wonwoo, kau tahu kan betapa pentingnya konser ini untuk Mingyu, namun melihat keadaannya sekarang ini tentu saja kita harus menundanya.” _Final_. Ucapan Jihoon kali ini _final_. Dia tidak mau mengambil risiko Mingyu terkena serangan di tengah-tengah konser. Terlebih banyak orang yang akan menyaksikannya. Jihoon tidak sanggup membayangkan tatapan orang-orang itu semakin menyakiti Mingyu.

“Apa yang harus ku lakukan?” Tanya Wonwoo. Jihoon mengangkat bahu, memilih tidak menjawab. Atau mungkin dia memang tidak bisa menjawab. Jihoon bingung dengan posisi saat ini. Sebenarnya ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Wonwoo, namun Wonwoo selalu jadi alasan Mingyu untuk bertahan. Eksistensi Wonwoo sudah cukup untuk menyelamatkan Mingyu walaupun Jihoon kira caranya terlalu ekstrim.

“Jihoon, aku harus pergi untuk sementara. Ada hal sangat penting yang harus segera kuselesaikan. Rencananya, aku akan pergi setelah Mingyu menyelesaikan konsernya agar dia tidak punya beban pikiran sama sekali. Jihoon, tolong bantu aku menjaga Mingyu. Aku—aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan kembali.” Ucap Wonwoo lirih.

“Wonwoo, aku sudah menjaga Mingyu bahkan sebelum kau datang jadi jangan coba-coba mengaturku atau apapun katamu? Minta tolong? Kau bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya orang yang kebetulan tinggal bersama dan si bodoh itu jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi kau malah melukainya. Seharusnya jika kau ingin pergi, dari awal kau tidak perlu menarik Mingyu kembali pada pianonya dan justru membuatnya semakin sakit ketika kau meninggalkannya. Dan sekarang, tidak akan ada konser untuknya saat ini Wonwoo, jadi aku beri pilihan padamu, kau memilih untuk tetap tinggal atau menyelesaikan urusanmu?” Nada bicara Jihoon terdengar begitu tajam dan menusuk. Jihoon sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan amarah di dadanya. Melihat Mingyu berbaring tak berdaya bukan hal yang ingin dilihat Jihoon namun Wonwoo membuat semuanya menjadi lebih sulit. Harusnya Jihoon juga memperingatkan ketika Mingyu memutuskan untuk kembali membuka luka lamanya dan berdamai. Namun Mingyu saat ini terombang-ambing pada ketidakpastian yang Jihoon tahu dia mulai ketika dia menggantungkan harapan yang tinggi pada Wonwoo dan jatuh cinta padanya.

“Jihoon....” lirih Wonwoo. Ada rasa sesak di dada walaupun dia tidak bisa meyakinkan apa itu. Dia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Mingyu selain bersimpati untuknya. Wonwoo hanya ingin Mingyu kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu, dirinya yang hebat dan penuh mimpi. Wonwoo senang melihat Mingyu yang begitu bergairah dalam hidup yang kembali dia lihat hampir dua tahun belakangan ini. Tapi Wonwoo lupa, Mingyu hanya manusia biasa. Dia begitu kesepian dan rapuh, hatinya akan terus berdarah jika Mingyu menggantungkan banyak harapan dalam hidupnya. Harusnya Wonwoo tidak mengusiknya tapi hati Wonwoo tidak terima jika Mingyu terus jatuh terpuruk.

Namun sekarang tidak ada bedanya. Justru Wonwoo membawa luka baru yang entah kapan akan sembuh dan mengering.

“Wonwoo, jika kau memutuskan untuk pergi, lakukan sekarang. Aku tidak mengusirmu namun sebelum keadaannya semakin memburuk, sebaiknya kau akhiri secepatnya. Mingyu masih bisa berubah, masih bisa diselamatkan, sebelum dia jatuh semakin dalam.” Ucap Jihoon. Wonwoo melihatnya dengan tatapan terluka. Dia tidak pernah mengharapkan ini akan terjadi karena ini bukan bagian dari rencananya. Mingyu jatuh cinta padanya itu bukan rencana Wonwoo.

“Jihoon....”

“Aku mengerti. Aku akan memberikan sejuta alasan pada Mingyu tentang kepergianmu dan memberikan pengertian padanya. Tapi berjanjilah padaku, berjanjilah jika kau pergi untuk selamanya, jangan pernah muncul lagi di hidup Mingyu. Tapi, jika kau ingin kembali, minta maaflah dengan benar dan jangan pernah meninggalkannya lagi.” Pinta Jihoon. Wonwoo meraih tangan Jihoon, menggenggamnya erat dan mengangguk.

“Jihoon, aku tidak bisa memastikan apakah aku akan kembali atau tidak. Tapi tolong, tolong jaga Mingyu. Tolong jaga dia untukku dan pastikan hidupnya baik-baik saja Jihoon. Dia pantas mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Aku—aku tidak bisa bilang aku mencintainya, namun do’aku akan selalu menyertai Mingyu. Aku harap dia bahagia apapun pilihannya. Maafkan aku yang sudah membuat hidup Mingyu menjadi lebih kacau. Jihoon, aku hanya pamit padamu. Aku tidak sanggup menyakiti Mingyu dengan kepergianku, lebih dari ini. Terima kasih sudah percaya padaku, Jihoon.” Wonwoo melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Jihoon dan berbalik. Pria itu merasakan maniknya basah dan setetes air mata lolos di pipinya. Seharusnya dia tidak memaksakan kehendak dan berusaha mengubah keadaan Mingyu. Dari awal semua ini adalah keegoisannya maka inilah hukuman yang harus dia terima.

Wonwoo harus pergi dari hidup Mingyu untuk selamanya.

***

Mingyu terbangun dengan rasa sesak yang luar biasa menghimpit dadanya. Atmosfer sekelilingnya terasa berat, kepalanya pusing, jantungnya serasa bertalu. Mingyu mimpi buruk dalam tidur panjangnya dan mimpi itu seolah tak mau berakhir. Di mimpinya, Wonwoo pergi dari hidupnya. Berjalan menjauh dari Mingyu tanpa menoleh lagi. Hal itu benar-benar menorehkan luka di hatinya yang saat ini mulai berdarah lagi. Wonwoo tidak peduli, Wonwoo memilih pergi.

Dari awal yang menjadi sebuah kesalahan adalah ekspektasinya yang begitu tinggi pada perasaan Wonwoo, perhatian Wonwoo untuknya dan caranya untuk kembali membuat Mingyu merasa hidup. Caranya begitu halus, menarik Mingyu, menyedot perasaannya, mengaduk emosinya, kemudian menghempasnya. Mingyu harusnya sadar pada sinyal yang beberapa kali diberikan Wonwoo, bahwa perasaannya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Mingyu menatap langit-langit. Hatinya berdarah lagi dan kali ini dia tidak yakin lukanya akan kering. Dia sadar, ketika dia membuka mata, Wonwoo sudah benar-benar pergi dari sisinya.

“Kak Jihoon.” Lirihnya. Jihoon terbangun dari tidurnya dengan mata bengkak yang Mingyu yakini pria itu habis menangis. Ntah apa yang dia tangisi, tapi Mingyu bisa menebak ini ada hubungannya dengan dirinya.

“Mingyu.” Jawab Jihoon tak kalah lirih. Pria itu berusaha menahan agar air mata tidak lolos dari pipinya namun gagal. Jihoon menangis. Menangisi keadaan Mingyu yang saat ini sedang terbaring menyedihkan. Pria itu bertarung dengan luka lama dari masa lalu kemudian harus menghadapi luka baru yang Jihoon tak sanggup jabarkan. Cerita ini begitu menyedihkan untuk Mingyu telan, seperti pil pahit yang harus dia minum tiga kali sehari dan tak berkesudahan.

Skenario ini terus berputar di kepala Mingyu bahwa semua firasatnya menjadi sebuah fakta. Fakta bahwa Wonwoo di sisinya hanya untuk sementara. Rasanya dunia yang baru dibentuk Mingyu runtuh lagi.

Dia tidak bisa mengabaikan begitu saja nada bicara dan bahasa tubuh Jihoon saat ini. Sendiri, tanpa Wonwoo, tanpa siapa pun yang diharapkan Mingyu berada di kamar rawat ini, menggenggam tangannya erat dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tidak akan pernah ada kata baik-baik saja dan bahagia dalam kamus hidup Mingyu.

“Di mana Wonwoo?” Tanyanya dingin. Jihoon hanya diam tak menjawab. Jawaban apa pun tentu saja tidak akan bisa diterima oleh Mingyu terlebih ini adalah sebuah kenyataan pahit. “Kak Jihoon, jawab aku.” Pintanya. Nada suaranya masih dingin dan penuh amarah. Rasanya semua akan siap dia ledakkan. Semua yang tertahan akan meledak begitu saja karena bom waktu saat ini sudah mencapai detik-detik terakhir.

“KATAKAN PADAKU DI MANA WONWOO?!” Teriaknya penuh amarah. Dia mengabaikan denyut jantung yang sudah tak beraturan. Nafasnya tersengal. Serangan mendadaknya bisa datang kapan pun tapi Mingyu tidak peduli. Lagi-lagi dia terbuang. Tuhan tak ingin dia bahagia.

“Mingyu, dia perlu menyelesaikan urusannya sebentar. Sebentar saja dan dia berjanji dia akan kembali lagi. Aku akan selalu ada disini untuk memastikan bahwa Wonwoo akan menepati janjinya.” Jawab Jihoon terbata. Jihoon sendiri pun tidak yakin dengan kata-katanya karena Wonwoo sudah mengatakan dia tidak tahu apakah dia akan kembali atau tidak. Jihoon sudah memberikan pilihan namun Jihoon tak pernah tahu pilihan mana yang akan Wonwoo ambil.

“Kak Jihoon, jangan membohongiku. Pfft, harusnya aku sudah tahu sejak awal aku tak perlu menerimanya dalam hidupku dan terjebak dengan kebohongannya untuk menolongku keluar dan sembuh dari luka masa lalu. Sekarang, semua itu menghancurkanku lagi.” Sarkasme yang keluar dari bibir Mingyu membuat Jihoon menatapnya iba. Tidak tahu sampai kapan dia bisa memastikan Mingyu akan bertahan dengan hidupnya tanpa berpikiran negatif dan melakukan kebodohan.

Tentu saat ini Jihoon paham bahwa Mingyu dan malaikat maut akan bertemu dan menjadi sahabat karib. Dengan kata lain, Mingyu begitu dekat dengan kematian, bagaikan sebuah benang yang siap kapan pun terputus karena begitu tipis dan rapuh. Jiwa Mingyu, jiwanya yang bagaikan benang tipis itu.

“Mungkin bahagia bukan untukku.” Lirih Mingyu. Sangat lirih hingga Jihoon pikir dia tak bisa mendengarnya. Seperti berbisik pada diri sendiri.

“Mingyu....”

“Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Kak Jihoon. Keluarlah. Tinggalkan aku sendiri.” Ucapnya lemah kemudian memunggungi Jihoon yang mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menghambur memeluk Mingyu. Namun Jihoon tak melakukannya karena dia tahu itu akan lebih melukai Mingyu.

Mingyu yang malang.

***

_“Aku tidak menyangka Dewa Apollo adalah seorang pengecut. Kau sudah melarikan diri dari anak itu dan sekarang aku ingin mendengar apa alasanmu.” Artemis menatapnya sinis. Dia sudah menebak beginilah akhirnya. Apollo membuat Artemis kehilangan kepercayaan dan sudah siap mengacungkan anak panah miliknya ke saudara kembarnya itu._

_“Artemis, kau tidak mengerti.” Bantahnya. Artemis berdecak marah dan menarik kerah jubahnya._

_“Apa yang tidak ku mengerti, Apollo? Aku sudah memperingatkanmu sejak awal tapi kau tidak mengindahkanku. Sekarang kau meninggalkannya dalam titik terendah di hidupnya. Apa yang kau inginkan sejujurnya, Apollo?!” Bentak Artemis. Apollo menarik nafas panjang, berusaha menenangkan dirinya namun gagal._

_“Aku jatuh cinta padanya, Artemis! Tapi kau tahu sendiri dia manusia dan Zeus pasti akan mengutukku!” Apollo meninggikan nada suaranya. Artemis sejak awal sudah menduganya, bahkan ketika Apollo tidak kembali dalam waktu yang cukup lama, Artemis sudah tahu alasannya._

_“Apollo, tidak ada yang salah dengan jatuh cinta padanya. Kau berhak jatuh cinta dengan siapa pun, menjadikan siapa pun kekasihmu dan hidup bersama dengannya. Kau hanya perlu mendampinginya sampai akhir hidupnya, itu pilihan yang bisa kau ambil.” Jawab Artemis bijak namun Apollo menggeleng._

_“Ini rumit, Artemis. Aku tidak bisa menyakitinya lebih dari ini. Memberikan kebahagiaan palsu padanya bukan sesuatu yang kuinginkan.” Ingin rasanya Artemis memukul wajah saudaranya namun dia tidak ingin menggunakan kekerasan terlebih di area Olympus._

_“Aku benci padamu, Apollo. Kau pengecut dan bodoh; kau akan menyia-nyiakan satu nyawa manusia yang saat ini hanya tinggal menghitung waktu untuk berteman baik dengan malaikat kematian.” Ucap Artemis. Apollo tercekat namun tetap bertahan pada keegoisannya untuk mengakhiri semua ini._

_Bertekad untuk meninggalkan seorang manusia bernama Kim Mingyu dan melupakan perasaannya._

***

Sudah berapa hari aku melewatkan jam tidurku. Setiap malah aku hanya terjaga, tak mampu memejamkan mata. Aku takut ketika aku terlelap, aku melihat wajahnya lagi. Wajah yang tersenyum dan mendukungku ketika aku jatuh, memeluk untuk bangkit namun dia pula yang menghempaskanku ke jurang keputusasaan.

Aku hanya menatap kosong piano di hadapanku. Sudah lima bulan aku tanpanya, tanpa dirinya yang seenaknya datang dan pergi dalam hidupku seolah tak ada rasa bersalah sama sekali. Dia anggap apa perasaanku ini?

Aku memainkan lagu yang baru saja aku tulis. Pilu. Nadanya begitu pilu. Aku tidak peduli pada omongan tetangga yang mendengar permainanku pukul dua dini hari. Aku hanya perlu menghibur laraku dan hanya piano ini saja yang ku punya.

“Wonwoo, pastikan kau mendengar isi hatiku.” Gumamku ketika mulai menekan satu per satu tuts hitam putih di hadapanku. Jariku masih kebas tapi aku tidak peduli. Sakitnya bahu begitu menggerogoti tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku mati rasa. Rasa sakitnya tak sebanding dengan hatiku yang terus berdarah tanpa tahu kapan akan sembuh.

Mulanya permainan ini kumainkan dengan tenang, sekedar untuk pelampiasan stres yang mulai menggerogoti, lama kelamaan rasanya begitu menyesakkan. Kesekian kalinya, tak terhitung berapa malam aku menghabiskan air mata hingga kupikir aku sudah buta karena kebanyakan menangis. Apa yang harus kutangisi dari hidup yang sudah hancur dan dihancurkan lagi oleh orang lain. Aku menghentikan permainanku, beranjak menuju kamar mandi dan mengisi _bathub,_ menenggelamkan diri dalam keputusasaan. Air dingin bahkan tak membuat tubuhku menggigil karena aku sudah tak ingin merasakan apa-apa.

Aku melihat sekeliling yang begitu berantakan akibat perbuatanku. Pecahan kaca di mana-mana karena aku sudah tak tahu berapa banyak yang kuhancurkan untuk melampiaskan rasa frustasi dalam diriku. Aku tak mengizinkan Jihoon tinggal di sini walaupun dia memaksa untuk menemaniku; tak ingin membiarkanku sendiri. Sepertinya, dia hanya tidak mau menemukan mayatku membusuk sendirian.

Sekali lagi aku tertidur dalam keadaan basah dan menggigil tanpa sadar hingga seseorang kembali menemukanku; Jihoon.

.

.

.

Berkali-kali aku menemukannya, Mingyu, menenggelamkan diri di dalam _bathub_ kamar mandinya yang begitu berantakan. Tak terhitung bibir itu membiru karena kedinginan namun Ia tak lagi peduli. Tak lagi memerdulikan nyawa yang masih memeluk raga namun bagi Mingyu, jiwanya telah pergi entah ke mana.

Dia selalu berusaha tertidur dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan. Aku berusaha memaksa untuk tinggal bersamanya di sini namun sifat keras kepalanya tak menginginkanku. Aku dan Soonyoung terus memantau, kami secara bergantian memastikan bahwa Mingyu selalu baik-baik saja dan tidak berbuat nekat.

Mingyu sudah tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri, hidupnya semakin menyedihkan. Aku tahu rasa sakit kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga berkali-kali membuatku berpikiran buruk seolah Tuhan tidak pernah menginginkannya bahagia. Aku tidak ingin menyalahkan Mingyu yang menggantungkan asa setinggi-tingginya pada sosok Wonwoo yang membuatnya berakhir jatuh cinta dan patah hati hingga kemudian ditinggalkan.

Tapi, tetap saja luka dan derita yang dia tanggung tak sebanding dengan apa yang sudah menunggunya di masa depan; jika Mingyu memutuskan melanjutkan hidup dengan berubah menjadi lebih baik.

“Mingyu, berhenti menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Ku mohon, kau layak mendapat hidup yang lebih baik.” Aku mengelus surainya yang mulai mengering sejak aku mengantikan pakaian dan mengeringkan tubuhnya. Melihat tubuhnya yang saat ini semakin kurus dan ringkih membuatku ingin marah pada Tuhan karena membiarkan orang sebaik dirinya menanggung beban derita yang amat besar.

“Mingyu, istirahatlah. Masa depanmu masih panjang, Mingyu. Hiduplah untuk dirimu sendiri.”

***

_“Mingyu, apa kau rindu?” Mingyu mengerjap, berusaha menangkap senyuman yang terlihat samar. Dia berpikir, semua ini pastilah tidak nyata. Kabut tipis menyelimuti penglihatannya ketika sosok itu berjalan mendekat. Pahatan yang sempurna di wajahnya begitu mendebarkan jantung; ada yang berbeda dari sosok yang saat ini sudah hidup dalam angannya._

_“Mingyu.” Suara lembutnya kembali tertangkap indera pendengaran Mingyu. Saat ini dia merasa berada diambang batas yang entah Mingyu pun tak tahu ini di mana. Batas antara mana yang fana dan maya._

_“Won... woo?” Bisiknya terbata. Sosok itu menyunggingkan senyum yang berbeda. Senyumnya bermakna ganda seperti menertawakan kebodohan Mingyu yang masih merindukannya atau mengasihani Mingyu yang terus berjalan tertatih tanpa ingin bangkit sepenuhnya._

_“Iya Mingyu, ini aku. Bagaimana kabarmu? Sepertinya hidupmu tidak jauh lebih baik.” Mingyu tidak tahu bagaimana dia harus mengartikan pertanyaan yang akhirnya dijawab sendiri oleh Wonwoo di hadapannya. Raut cemas kemudian terpatri di wajah Mingyu, berusaha menampar diri, meyakinkan bahwa itu tak nyata._

_“Ini bukan mimpi.” Ucapnya karena pertanyaan sebelumnya tak terjawab. Mingyu tertegun, berusaha mencerna dalam memorinya bahwa ini adalah sosok yang dia kenal namun dalam versi yang berbeda._

_“Apa yang kau inginkan?” Defensif. Nada suara Mingyu terdengar defensif. Mingyu ingin menamengi diri sendiri dari rasa sakit akan asa. Dia tak ingin lagi menggantungkan asa pada sesuatu yang berakal sehat dan bernyawa._

_“Aku ingin pamit. Mengucap perpisahan yang tak sempat kuucap.” Dada Mingyu seperti ditikam berkali-kali dengan belati tajam. Ternyata, perpisahan yang terucap justru berkali lipat menyakitkan, apalagi lewat alam bawah sadar yang mana bisa saja dia lupakan dan anggap itu sebagai mimpi buruk ketika terbangun._

_“Kenapa?” Hanya itu yang sanggup terlontar dari bibir Mingyu._

_“Ada hal yang tidak bisa kuberikan jawabannya. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau melanjutkan hidupmu dengan sebagaimana mestinya, Mingyu. Tolong, jangan siksa dirimu seperti ini. Pikirkanlah mereka yang menyayangimu.”_

_“Siapa? Aku tidak punya siapa pun.” Jawabnya pelan._

_“Mingyu, lihatlah sekitar. Hidupmu masih panjang, masa depanmu masih bisa jadi lebih baik. Kau hanya perlu berdamai dengan semuanya, dirimu dan masa lalumu.”_

_“Lantas, bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa kau pergi? Jika kau tidak menyukaiku, kau bisa mengatakannya, bukan pergi seperti pengecut.” Marahnya. Wonwoo mengehela nafas. Sepertinya apa pun yang Ia jelaskan, Mingyu akan tetap pada pendiriannya._

_“Mungkin memang benar aku adalah pengecut. Tapi Mingyu, kau tidak bisa menukar hidupmu yang berharga dengan kepergianku. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik, walaupun bukan aku.”_

_“Maaf, tapi aku tidak punya tujuan lagi untuk hidup jika bukan kau. Jadi, jika kau memutuskan untuk pergi, maka jangan tahan aku. Biarkan aku memutuskan hidupku sendiri.”_

_Mingyu perlahan memejamkan mata dan bayangan itu kemudian menghilang. Dia kemudian tahu bahwa jalannya dan Wonwoo telah putus di persimpangan. Maka saat ini Mingyu akan membuat keputusan, walaupun dia harus kehilangan dirinya sendiri._

_***_

Mingyu terbangun ketika matahari sudah tinggi dan berada tepat di atas kepala. Dia merasakan panas yang membakar tubuh, kepalanya pusing tak karuan. Mingyu berjalan keluar dari kamar bak mayat hidup, melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Dan menyedihkan. Dirinya sangat menyedihkan.

Ketampanannya tertutup oleh lingkaran hitam yang entah sejak kapan menghiasi matanya. Pipinya begitu tirus, jauh berbeda ketika Wonwoo masih ada di sisinya. Bibirnya membiru. Mingyu nyaris tak mengenali dirinya di cermin. Dia terlihat seperti orang lain.

“Pantas saja Wonwoo tidak menyukaiku, aku menyedihkan.” Gumamnya kemudian tertawa keras, tak terkendali. Mingyu meninju cermin di hadapannya dengan keras hingga cermin itu pecah dan melukai buku-buku tangannya. Dia mengambil satu pecahan kaca yang cukup besar dan menggenggamnya hingga telapak tangannya berdarah.

Pria itu berjalan dengan menginjak beberapa pecahan kaca namun dia telah mati rasa. Darah yang mengalir pun tak dihiraukannya. Pikirannya kosong, sama sekali tidak memerdulikan sekelilingnya. Mingyu terus berjalan lurus menuju kamar mandi belakang.

Mingyu mengunci pintu kamar mandi dan menyalakan _shower_. Air dingin kemudian mengguyur tubuhnya. Mingyu menangis, terisak. Bayangan Wonwoo seolah tak ingin pergi dari ingatannya. Ini begitu menyiksa untuknya, terus menanti Wonwoo sementara pria itu tidak mungkin kembali. Mingyu sadar, namun masih berusaha menolak kenyataan bahwa Wonwoo sejak awal tak pernah menginginkannya lebih dari apa yang mereka punya saat itu. Dia menyesali kenapa dia harus jatuh cinta pada Wonwoo dan merusak semua. Harusnya Mingyu memendam perasaan dan puas dengan keberadaan Wonwoo di sisinya.

“Dasar bodoh. Mingyu bodoh.” Isaknya. Dia memukul dadanya berulang kali tapi sesak yang dirasakan tak kunjung mereda. Paru-parunya seperti diremas, begitu menyakitkan. Dia tahu, hal terbodoh dalam hidupnya adalah jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah dan sekarang dia yang jatuh terjerembab karena kebodohannya.

Mingyu menggenggam erat pecahan kaca hingga melukai telapak tangannya. Pandangan yang mengabur kemudian menuntunnya untuk menggerakkan tangan yang sedari tadi menggenggam pecahan kaca menuju salah satu tangan bebasnya, menggoreskan kaca dalam-dalam pada nadinya. Mingyu meringis, merasakan sakit yang antara gesekan kaca dengan urat nadi di tangannya namun semua tak lagi terasa ketika cairan kental berwarna merah kemudian membanjiri lengannya, merembes ke lantai, dan mengalir deras bersamaan dengan air dari _shower_ yang mengguyur tubuhnya.

Hingga kemudian pandangannya menggelap, nafasnya sesak dan mencekik, tak tahu seberapa banyak darah yang mengalir di bawah guyuran _shower_. Mingyu seketika lenyap, tersenyum pahit menyambut Dia yang telah datang menyambut; sang malaikat maut.

“Mingyu!! Mingyu!! Bangun, Mingyu!! Jangan pergi! Sadarlah!! Jangan pergi, Mingyu!!”

***

Hujan deras tumpah ruah dari langit bersamaan dengan isak tangis orang-orang yang berdiri di bawah payung hitam, menghadiri pemakaman sang Pianis terkenal yang mengakhiri hidupnya dengan tragis. Semua orang menyesali kenapa sang Pianis memilih sebuah jalan pintas untuk mengakhiri hidup bahkan setelah melalui sebuah proses untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik. Tapi sang Pianis kalah, lemah pada cinta dan tak sanggup ditinggalkan oleh cinta. Tatkala dia merasa tak memiliki siapa pun, saat itu pula dia tahu bahwa dia telah kehilangan dirinya sendiri.

Sang pianis kini rebah dan tertidur panjang dalam peti di kuburnya, menyisakan tangis pilu dan membawa duka yang mendalam untuk mereka yang ditinggalkan. Termasuk seseorang yang kemudian menyesali keputusannya, memilih untuk mengabaikan rasa dan mengorbankan hidup sang Pianis karena ketakutan dan ego.

Sang Dewa Apollo, Jeon Wonwoo, menyaksikan betapa pilunya isak tangis manusia atas kepergian orang yang dicintainya. Kalau saja Sang Dewa tidak menemui dan mengucapkan perpisahan, mungkin sang Pianis masih tersenyum sambil membayangkan hari konser tunggalnya yang bahkan setelah ini tidak akan pernah terlaksana. Semua sudah terlambat ketika Sang Dewa menyadari bahwa dia harus mempertahankan dan menyatakan cinta. Tapi cinta itu telah hilang, terbaring tenang dalam peti mati yang baru saja di tanam.

Langit seolah mengerti penderitaan Sang Pianis dengan memberinya penghormatan berupa hujan; bagaikan ikut bersedih, tak rela melepas kepergiannya.

_“Lihatlah, Apollo. Kau sudah mengabaikan peringatanku, sekarang penyesalan tiada berarti. Dia sudah pergi untuk selamanya.” Apollo menoleh pada Artemis yang menggunakan setelan berwarna hitam dengan payung hitam di tangan kanannya. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, melihat momen pilu dalam diam._

_“Artemis, aku—aku tidak bisa. Kenapa aku bodoh sekali?” Sesalnya. Artemis menoleh dan tersenyum, senyum yang harusnya meneduhkan namun sarat akan kesedihan._

_“Apollo, kembalilah. Ingatlah hari ini ketika kau melihatnya kembali dalam pelukan bumi. Jika nanti di masa depan kau hampir melakukan kesalahan yang sama, ingatlah Ia yang saat ini terbujur kaku di dalam peti. Kau tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan nyawa yang lain, Apollo.” Artemis merangkul bahu Apollo yang basah karena hujan. Apollo mengangguk._

“Wonwoo, sedikit terlambat untukmu kembali dalam momen yang memilukan seperti ini. Harusnya kalian tidak pernah bertemu dan seharusnya kau tidak pernah datang. Wonwoo, ingatlah, ingatlah Mingyu yang bodoh dan jatuh cinta padamu ketika dia mulai berdamai dengan masa lalu. Jika nanti kau menemukan orang lain yang akan mencintaimu atau kau cintai, jangan membuatnya menjadi Mingyu yang lain.”

“Jihoon, ini semua salahku.”

“Bukan salah siapa pun karena Mingyu tak bisa mengelak kepada siapa dia akan jatuh cinta dan kau punya hak untuk menolak cinta. Tapi hanya saja, keduanya bukan orang yang tepat dan tak harus dipertemukan oleh takdir.

Tapi terima kasih Wonwoo karena bisa membuat Mingyu kembali merasakan kebahagiaan singkat bersamamu, walaupun bukan akhir seperti ini yang diinginkannya.”

Jihoon melepaskan rangkulan bahunya dari Wonwoo dan melenggang pergi bersama orang-orang yang satu per satu mulai meninggalkan pemakaman, menyisakan Wonwoo sendiri dalam sunyi yang kemudian terisak dalam tangis; merasakan penyesalan amat dalam, menerima hukuman atas keegoisannya yang seharga nyawa Mingyu.

“Mingyu maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang datang terlambat lalu kehilanganmu. Mingyu, aku cinta padamu. Aku cinta padamu.”

_“Terima kasih telah menjawabnya, Wonwoo, walaupun nyawa telah berpisah dengan raga. Terima kasih, Wonwoo, terima kasih.”_

****

**-FIN-**


End file.
